harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Wand
A '''wand '''was a very important object through which a witch or wizard channels magic. The wand would be created by talented wandmakers with wood and a core, from ash to yew and unicorn hair to phoenix feather, and with it's own flexible trait and length. Though the wand could be made with the same wood and core, from the same tree or creature, no two wands are exactly the same. Even though wandless magic was possible, it was not easy to achieve and needed incredible talent and concentration. However creatures including house-elves could perform such magic without the need of a wand. The manufacturer of the wand could put their own stamp on wandmaking and use wood and core that others would not, perfecting their own product. Known manufacturers of wands included Garrick Ollivander. Wandlore Character The character of a wand was created by the wand wood and creature the core was taken from. The wand was capable of selecting the witch or wizard they find suitable to it's own character and from the day it finds the right witch or wizard, the wand will learn from and teach them. Not every tree will be capable of making wands if they are mundane, and they need their own magical property. Garrick Ollivander observed any tree with Bowtruckle|bowtruckles]] living in them tend to be best. Wand Wood For wandmakers including Garrick Ollivander who have studied wandlore for nearly their entire lives, they have noticed the kind of witch or wizard each wand wood tends to prefer, and therefore of it's own character, and of the core that combines best with them and what that may add the character of the wand. Ollivander observed though, that any note he made will not properly provide an accurate guide on the separate character of each wand, because no two wands were exactly the same, and that the notes were a starting guide to understanding each wand wood.Pottermore - New Writing by J.K. Rowling - Wand Woods Wand Core The wand core each wandmaker tries and creates wands from, vary in power and may not reach a higher standard than another. For example, Garrick Ollivander's studies led him to conclude there were only three supreme cores he was happy to make wands from, unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. However, other wandmakers were happy with other cores, including Shikoba Wolfe who created wands from the thunderbird] tail feather.Pottermore - New Writing by J.K. Rowling - Wand Cores Wand length The wand length may be matched with the witch or wizard based on their height but Garrick Ollivander observed it can be matched based on magical power which many wands prefer. For example, longer wands prefer one with a dramatic style while neater wands love elegant and refined spell casting. Even small witches and wizards could be suited to longer wands, while very rare short wands were suited one whose magic power was lacking. Ollivander made wands which ranged from nine to fourteen inches, and very rarely wands under or over the lengths, for they were exceptionally rare. The wand wood, core and flexibility may counterbalance or enhance the length of the wand.Pottermore - New Writing by J.K. Rowling - Wand Lengths & Flexibility Flexibility The flexibility of the wand indicated whether the wand and the witch or wizard were open to the idea of adapting to change, and may be connected to the wand wood, core and length and learned from life experience and spell casting. Properties Creating or Purchasing Wands Known Wands Known Wand-Makers References Category:Objects